


Dangerously in Love

by Ihateallergies



Series: Recommended Listening [2]
Category: Beyoncé Knowles (Musician), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Concert, F/M, I'm so done with myself, RPF, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, friendship included, why did I do this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihateallergies/pseuds/Ihateallergies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recommended Listening: Drunk in Love- Beyoncé, Crazy in Love- Beyoncé, Soldier- Destiny's Child</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerously in Love

**Author's Note:**

> The songs aren't exactly appropriate at all times but the idea came to me while listening to something Beyoncé related and she has so few songs about friendship and familial love.
> 
> I think Darcy would be a huge Beyoncé fan because who is isn't? I mean, I'm sure there are plenty but personally, the only people I know who dislike her love her music but not her because they are convinced she's in the illuminati/Hydra.

Steve had went to a modern concert with Tony once and didn't really enjoy it; everything was way too loud for his sensitive super solider hearing- for anyone's hearing, judging by the way Tony shouted and 'what'd for three days.

When Tony got Darcy front row tickets to see Beyoncé, though, he couldn't say no. Apparently, she'd been listening to the woman since she was a child and the singer was little more than a teenager. Then again, he was hard pressed to deny Darcy anything she wanted, and it didn't hurt that this Beyoncé had an absolutely beautiful voice. It was timeless; not that he liked to dwell in the past, but it was much easier to listen to than the Kesha girl she listened to when she got 'turnt.'

The concert was in the afternoon and relatively low energy compared to the YouTube videos Darcy pulled for him. He was torn because part of him wanted to see her perform the dances and stunts that Natasha would be envious of but the other part was content to listen to the obvious extra effort she put into her vocals since she was about five months pregnant.

He was actually enjoying himself, especially with the sound dampeners Tony built him. Darcy swayed next to him and every time he looked down at her, she was grinning from ear to ear. He couldn't help but think that he'd do just about anything to see her this happy, even if it meant going to see Black Sabbath again. Seeing her this delighted was distracting him from the show.

When she patted his arm excitedly and pointed to the stage, his brows furrowed. He looked to see that a live video of Darcy and him was being projected on the screen.

"It seems like we have a special guest," the singer said in that naturally soulful voice of hers and the crowd of twenty thousand or more cheered in response. "Would you like to come up here?"

He looked to Darcy and she literally pushed him toward the stage. Even in his unforgiving jeans and leather, he easily hopped on to the stage, which made the crowd's dull roar spike. "Hello, Captain Rogers," she greeted.

"Mrs. Knowles-Carter," he replied back when she pointed the mic to him, and that was met with another round of cheers from the crowd and and cock of one Beyoncé's perfectly arched eyebrows; like she was surprised he knew her surname.

"Call me 'Beyoncé', Darling," she replied easily.

He grinned at her. "Only if you call me 'Steve', Doll." Beyoncé looked to the applauding sea of people with raised brows, as if she wasn't sure if _the_ Captain America just flirted with her or not.

"To be honest, I'm kinda surprised to see you here," she said, smiling.

"Well it really isn't my scene," he said honestly. "It usually gets to loud at concerts for me, but," and he looked to Darcy now, "my girl loves you and you have a magnificent voice."

She looked genuinely flattered by the compliment. "Thank you! That's a great honor, coming from someone who was around during the era of Ella FitzGerald." He beamed at her reference. "It's also kind of a coincidence because _my_ girl loves _you_."

When Blue Ivy stumbled on stage, holding hands with Solange, Darcy just about screamed herself hoarse. She watched as the caramel skinned toddler teetered to her mother before catching sight of Steve.

He knelt down and the little girl's face lit up like it was Christmas. Blue Ivy ran as fast as her little legs could carry her and jumped into Steve's arms, nuzzling him like the great big teddy bear he was. Beyoncé told Blue Ivy to pose as Solange held up an iPhone. She stood up and closed her eyes, kissing his cheek, which made Steve laugh and grin like an idiot.

Darcy just about melted at the adorableness of it all.

Just before Solange could take Blue Ivy backstage, he stopped them. "Well, it was lovely to meet you, Miss Blue Ivy. I'd like to ask you to let my girl come up here so she could get a picture with you, Beyoncé."

The singer grinned at the dopey look he gave Darcy, and she felt herself give a full body blush. "Of course! I'd love to meet her."

Before she couldn't even react, Steve had grabbed her by the arms and pulled her on stage as easily as if she were a sack of potatoes, and not even a full bag.

She couldn't believe this was her life right now. She pressed her face into her hands and then into Steve's shoulder before she steeled her nerves enough to face America's equivalent of the Royal Family.

To her surprise, Beyoncé wasn't much taller than her, especially since the expecting mother opted for flats instead of her usual sky high heels. At Darcy's prompting, Solange handed the phone to Steve and she and the baby joined the picture.

"Alright, Cap, just make sure you can see all of us and press the button. And, remember, the light bulb won't explode, so we're good."

Steve rolled his eyes but smiled at the picture as he caught the sisters in mid laugh. "Thanks," he said to both of them and they echoed the sentiment. He waved to Blue Ivy one last time before he and Darcy made their way back to their seats, this time taking the stairs at the far end of the stage.

She yanked down roughly on his arm, and he went with it because she loved it when he let her manhandle him. "When we get home," she said in his ear, "I'm going to do things to you that Beyoncé and Jay-Z wouldn't even put on an album."

Steve's eyebrow shot up. They'd made love to _Beyoncé_ before and then again when she explained in explicit detail what each song and their key phrases meant.

"Like, seriously, Cap. It's going to be illegal in the southern states. I'm going to show you just how flexible I am."

Steve's eyes were heavy lidded and was blushing to his ears. Distantly, he heard the crowd cat call to them but he didn't really care at the moment. "Careful, Doll. I'd hate for you to miss the rest of the show."

Darcy just bit her lip and grinned, leaning into him.


End file.
